Today, transferring data over a network is common practice. For example, clients connected to the network oftentimes request data from servers and/or other clients via the network. However, the speed with which such network data is capable of being transferred has traditionally been restricted due to available bandwidth constraints, connectivity constraints, etc. Attempts to minimize such speed restrictions have generally been limited to reducing the size of data transferred over the network at the server, or client, on which the data is stored (e.g. via data compression techniques, down-sizing, etc.). Nevertheless, such attempts have sometimes been unsuccessful when the source of the data being transferred is itself contributing to the speed restrictions (e.g. due to operative failure of the source, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.